


The Vampires’ Slut

by Miscellaneous_M05



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bottom! Taeyong, Cock Rings, Degradation, Dom/sub Undertones, Enemies, Hand Jobs, Human/Vampire Relationship, Light Bondage, Love Triangles, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Secrets, Seduction, Threesome - M/M/M, Top! Johnny, Top! Ten, Vampire Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 19:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_M05/pseuds/Miscellaneous_M05
Summary: Taeyong’s life was a simple routine, there was nothing new or different.Then, two mysterious, alluring males transfer to his college and Taeyong was definitely intrigued.





	The Vampires’ Slut

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I decided to give a really long one shot to update for this week instead of my chaptered story! I hope you all enjoy!

     Taeyong’s life was dull. His days were a routine, nothing new, nothing different. He would wake up at the same time, dress himself appropriately, attend all his college classes, do some extracurricular activity, usually dance class, and then go back to his dorm to do homework, study, and sleep. That’s all his life ever consisted of. That was the truth...until a new student appeared in his after school dance class one day.

Taeyong walked into the studio and started to stretch his arms. He shut his eyes and let out a deep sigh. He realized many of his fellow dance members weren’t in the room. Then, he had the epiphany. Due to his constant cycle of routine, he forgot that there was no need for anyone to show up to practice due to their instructor being out sick. Frustrated, Taeyong proceeded to pick up his bag and as he was about to head out the door, someone bumped into him.

He winced at the contact, but still managed to look up. There he saw the most handsome man he had ever laid his eyes on. No doubt, the male around his age had alluring, cat-like features. His lips curled into a perfect smile, his pale skin reflected the dim lighting of the room. His hair was a perfect shade of midnight...then there was his eyes. His eyes were a gaping onyx, as if he didn’t have any shine in his pupils whatsoever. It made Taeyong shudder with a sense of fear yet intrigue. He couldn’t help but continue to stare at the male, who was surprisingly slightly shorter than himself. 

Finally, he was snapped out of his trance by the male speaking up. His voice was laced with velvet and Taeyong felt a chill run up his spine. He was perfectly inhuman.

“Excuse me, is this the dance class on campus?” he inquired as he raised one eyebrow.

“Y-Yes, it is. The instructor isn’t here today because of sickness. Actually, none of us students were supposed to show up today, I just happened to forget. We can still use this studio to practice on our own at any time, though. By the way, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you on campus before, are you new here?” Taeyong questioned curiously. 

“Yeah, I am. I decided to transfer to this institution and today was actually my first day. I have a passion for dance so I decided to come to this after school class to see if I can join. My name is Ten, by the way,” he stated.

“Ten~what a cute and simple name,” Taeyong thought to himself. “I-I’m Taeyong. If you want, I can text the instructor that a new student is interested in joining, we always welcome new people! Anyways, since it’s just the two of us, can I see your dancing skill so I can see where you can find improvements or where we can start you off?” Taeyong suggested.

A smirk played on Ten’s face. “Fuck, he is so adorable...” he wondered. 

“Of course I can show you what I can do,” Ten replied with haughty confidence.

Taeyong proceeded to put on a soothing classical piece and eyed as Ten effortlessly moved throughout the room. His feet were at rhythm with each pace as the song continued. He was spinning around the room with flawless precision and all Taeyong could think was, “He’s so majestic.” Taeyong turned off the music after that and Ten’s eyes met his once again. Taeyong’s mouth was left agape, not sure where to start, how to answer.

“T-Ten, you’re a flawless dancer! I-I can even say with complete confidence that you’re so much better than I am! How did you learn such technique?” Taeyong inquired with admiration. 

“I’ve just practiced a lot...thank you, receiving compliments from an ethereal beauty like yourself is simply honorable. I have to go now; though, I’ll see you around...Taeyong...” he smirked.

Taeyong watched Ten’s retreating figure with an unspeakable desire. His voice echoed through his mind long after Ten had left the studio. Taeyong couldn’t help but trail his own hand to his chest, down his toned stomach, and slowly reaching his pants. Yet he quickly pulled away. He couldn’t have such tainted thoughts all at once. He sighed, picking up his bag, turning off all the lights, and shutting the door.

He went back to his dorm and to his relief, his roommate, Doyoung, wasn’t there. The other boy would have a late night shift at his job, anyways. However, Taeyong felt as if he needed some extra quiet time to himself. He contemplated about how he felt. He was so sexually frustrated, there was no one to fill the lonely void in his soul. His mind lingered to Ten...everything about Ten felt strange in a way he couldn’t describe. There was some mysterious aura that surrounded him and Taeyong was intent on figuring him out.

He shut his eyes and fantasized about Ten. How would Ten’s long fingers feel caressing his skin? How would Ten’s soothing voice sound against his ear as he whispered sweet nothings. He pictured Ten’s strong figure hovering over him and consuming him completely. Taeyong could feel the hardness building up in his sweatpants and he ached to do something about it. 

Just as he was about to do in the dance studio, Taeyong slowly moved his hand towards his naval and then further down. He slipped his hand into his pants and passed his boxers. There, he grabbed his aching cock and slowly rubbed his shaft all the way to his tip. He could feel the thick layer of precum coating the tip of his erection. He knew a wet spot probably formed on the outside of his boxers as well. 

    However, he didn’t care, all that was on his mind was imagining Ten pleasuring him. His pace quickened as his breath hitched. He rubbed his cock harder, thinking about how Ten’s kisses would feel, how his mouth would cover every area of his body. With a moan of Ten’s name, Taeyong cummed all over his hand. His eyes fluttered open as he swiftly pulled his hand out and proceeded to the bathroom to go clean himself up. He then decided to go to bed. 

The moonlight accentuated his strong features as his eyes eventually started to shut out of drowsiness. Little did Taeyong know, sharp eyes watched his actions the whole time and was completely intrigued by the human. The figure who watched the human’s sleeping form through the window licked his lips and smirked. 

The next day, Taeyong walked into his Art History class and something felt different. There was a shiver down his spine. It wasn’t the same shiver, though, that he felt with Ten. It was the type where he felt a sense of anxiety building up, but still it felt soothing in the most unnerving way. Taeyong took his seat and as the class started to gather in, another unfamiliar man walked into the room.

This stranger had a strong presence he carried with him. He had a lean build, he was overwhelmingly tall, had short, black hair with longer bangs in the front, and wore a black hoodie. His eyes were keen and had a tired look to them. Taeyong couldn’t believe it, right when he felt sick of his boring routine, two mysterious men show up to his college out of nowhere. It brought indescribable excitement. The new student even took a seat next to Taeyong, who was completely intimidated. The male in front of him gave off a complex vibe and Taeyong marveled at how handsome he looked even closer. Then, he turned to face him. 

“Hi, I’m Johnny, and you are?” he inquired.

“I’m Taeyong. You’re a new student on campus, right?” he asked timidly.

“Yeah, I transferred here recently so I’m not really familiar with anyone in this area. I was wondering, if you don’t mind, can you show me around?” he questioned. 

Taeyong thought about it for a second.

He didn’t have anything planned after school nor did he have dance class scheduled for the day, so he decided to take Johnny up on the offer.

“Yeah sure, were there any specific places you wanted to see?” Taeyong inquired.

“Ah...anywhere you go would be fine,” Johnny answered casually.

A blush crept on Taeyong’s face as he then realized he would be spending his afternoon with seemingly aloof, but attractive Johnny. They proceeded on with the rest of class and exchanged numbers with one another to meet up. 

Taeyong went through a couple of his classes for the day and went back to his dorm. There, he saw Doyoung packing all his belongings and cleaning his side of the room up. Taeyong was perplexed.

“Doyoung, where are you going with all your stuff?” Taeyong questioned with concern.

“Oh! I’m sorry, we weren’t the closest, so I never really brought it up to tell you. I recently received a great deal on a new apartment that I’m sharing with Jungwoo that’s near campus and even closer to my job. It’s better than walking from the dorm to my workplace anyways. Sorry for telling you so late, but thanks for being a considerate roommate. Also I think the RA was saying something about your new roommate moving in by the end of today? Anyways, I’ll see you around campus!” he exclaimed.

With those few words, Doyoung moved out. Personally, Taeyong felt better being on his own. He didn’t really see much of Doyoung’s presence either way, the other was just so preoccupied with his job and his boyfriend, Jungwoo. With a curt smile, Taeyong sighed, trying to wonder who could be his new roommate. He quickly texted Johnny that he might be late to their meetup as he had to wait for the arrival of his roommate to the dorm, which Johnny replied he would also be running late due to moving into his new dorm. Something made Taeyong’s heart pound, it couldn’t have been? Could it? Could Johnny be his new roommate? The anticipation filled in his mind instantly.

Just then, the door opened as a plethora of boxes flooded in. Standing behind it all was the RA, Taeil, and Johnny. Johnny smiled endearingly as Taeyong was filled with shock.

“Hey, Taeyong, this is your new roommate, Johnny. Sorry this is such short notice, but the process would’ve taken longer if we gave him another dorm. Since another new student came yesterday, we also had to give him a dorm too, so this was just the most convenient scenario,” Taeil explained.

Taeyong nodded his head in understanding as Taeil soon left. Taeyong started helping Johnny unpack his belongings, which the taller insisted he could handle it on his own. Eventually, they finished setting up Johnny’s side of the room and realized that it was becoming dark outside.

“Johnny, do you still want me to show you around?” Taeyong inquired.

“Of course, to be honest, I actually prefer the night,” he answered in a somewhat sly tone. 

Taeyong hummed in acknowledgement and led Johnny out the residence building. They walked around, Taeyong showing the main buildings, the library, and the cafeteria as well. He explained some good stores around that would be convenient for any of Johnny’s needs. After a basic tour, Taeyong stopped by a tree just to have a breather. 

At that moment, Johnny leaned in closely and took in all of Taeyong’s delicate, soft features. His puppy-like eyes could make anyone melt if he really tried. Johnny looked down to his lips. Taeyong was overwhelmed, really, all these coincidences simply happened at once and he could do nothing about it. Everything felt rushed and as if too much was happening at once. 

Before he realized it, Johnny captured Taeyong’s lips. Taeyong’s eyes went wide as his soft lips moved against his. Johnny held Taeyong’s wrists in place as he pinned them above his head. He pushed him against the tree and their bodies collided with one another, grinding in a similar motion, pushing into each other. Taeyong immediately opened his mouth for Johnny’s tongue to gain access. Their kiss became wetter as they tasted one another.

Taeyong should’ve been more responsible...he just met Johnny. He shouldn’t have been too reckless, this was his ROOMMATE. Yet he couldn’t help the attraction and sexual fulfillment that filled his being. As Johnny’s hands started to reach for the hem of his t-shirt, Taeyong pulled away from the kiss and turned his head to the side.

“No. We need to stop, w-we’ve just met each other, we’re roommates now! I-I can’t give myself up to a stranger,” Taeyong firmly stated.

Johnny let go of his grip on Taeyong and looked at him with curiosity but slight mischief in his pupils. “I understand, go on ahead, I’ll meet you back at the dorm soon,” Johnny said. Taeyong nodded with affirmation and continued walking.

Johnny stared at Taeyong’s retreating figure and his fingers slowly met with his own lips. He touched them softly and smirked. This human was an enigma he wanted to figure out. Johnny could smell the strong scent of sweet, but rare blood flowing through Taeyong’s veins. It only enticed him more to make the human his, by any means, any ways he would take Taeyong as his own. Johnny was also aware of Ten’s presence very well. In actuality, Johnny didn’t actually give a fuck of how much Ten wanted to seduce Taeyong. It only continued to turn in Johnny’s favor as he knew it was sheer victory for himself. He immediately composed himself and walked back to his dorm. 

That night, Taeyong felt his neck becoming extra sensitive. He tossed and turned in his sleep, scratching at where his vein pulsated. He didn’t know why he felt that way at all, he was uncomfortable and simply hoping to have the strange feeling go away. Yet, he continued on for the rest of the night with that persistent longing lingering on his skin. 

The next day, Taeyong woke up and noticed Johnny gone, assuming he had early morning classes. He sighed, knowing that ultimately, his routine would never truly change. As so, he went through all of his lectures for the day, saddened that he didn’t have Art History again until tomorrow as he hoped for Johnny’s soothing presence. Taeyong recalled how Johnny’s and his lips moved against each other’s. He could only imagine what would’ve occurred if he didn’t stop the intimidating male. He sighed, at least reassured he would have dance class after school. Images of Ten instantly flooded his mind. The dauntingly charming male who came out of nowhere with perfect steps. It only excited him further as he changed into sweats and walked into the dance studio. 

There he spotted him. Ten was already associating well with the others in the class and the instructor even became familiar with his presence. This brought Taeyong at ease, knowing how well Ten was adapting. Ten’s eyes immediately locked with his and Taeyong looked away, feeling shy and slightly nervous. It wasn’t that he was completely out of his comfort zone, yet he felt so strange around Ten, a longing he could not comprehend no matter how hard he tried to. Even the instructor’s words went in one ear and out the other. Taeyong could only focus on his fixed fascination with Ten and how perfect he presented himself as. Then, something the instructor said had peeked his interest.

“Okay guys, I want you all to partner up. The theme for the month is sensuality and passion. If you’re comfortable enough with your partner, I want you to be working on a dance that comes off as romantic. Also, dancing is a form of art, so don’t be afraid of flaunting your sexuality, your true desires. Remember to have fun and be original,” the instructor explained.

Only Ten popped into Taeyong’s mind as they both stared at each other from afar. Before anyone could approach Ten, he ran to his side and asked if they could be partners, which Ten was more than willing to oblige. Taeyong was naive at times, but he was definitely aware of the spark between the two of them. The way Ten was staring him down brought goosebumps to Taeyong’s skin and he just couldn’t wait to start planning their routine. 

Before they knew it, class was over, but Taeyong and Ten stayed behind. As everyone filed out of the room, the lights dimmed and the heat in the room started to rise. 

“What were you thinking of doing for our routine?” Taeyong inquired.

“Oh I don’t know...maybe something like this...” Ten trailed off as he was instantly standing behind Taeyong.

He tucked his head near the other’s shoulder and started slowly swaying with him. It seemed innocent enough, until Ten started pushing his hips against Taeyong from the back. Taeyong moved with each push, holding Ten’s neck in place with his arm. He kept his eyes shut, taking in the feeling of Ten’s warm breath against the crook of his neck. He didn’t expect it, but he was being lifted and was turned around, facing Ten. His arms wrapped around Ten who secured him and then put him down on his feet, dipping him. Ten’s eyes seemed as if they analyzed Taeyong’s soul. 

Sporadic. That’s what the dance felt like. They didn’t write out or plan any routine, they simply synced together. Ten pulled Taeyong back up and resumed their first position, moving against the other male. Then, Taeyong felt it. Ten’s intricate fingers moved down his throat and met the hem of his tank top. He pulled it over his head and threw it aside. Ten’s fingers met Taeyong’s hardened nipples and brushed his cool finger tips against the warmth of the other’s skin. Taeyong held back a moan as Ten pinched one of his nipples. 

     He pushed his head back and Ten took the liberty to lick the juncture between Taeyong’s neck and shoulder. Ten’s animalistic instinct hit him, oh how badly he wanted to prick Taeyong’s pale skin with his fangs and have the red drip down. He wanted to mark the human as his, he knew Johnny’s presence was at the campus, it brought great disdain to him. 

Taeyong whimpered a soft,”Please, Ten...more.” Ten’s eyes went wide, growling harshly as he spun Taeyong around and kissed him. He didn’t take his time to force his tongue in the other’s mouth. Taeyong tried to keep up with the fast-pace, letting Ten dominate over him. He could feel his growing erection against his pants and it only further enticed him. 

    They stopped kissing and separated, a trail of saliva left between their mouths. Ten moved down, kissing Taeyong’s jawline and then back to his neck, continuously nipping at a sensitive area, making Taeyong cry out for more. Ten’s fangs were itching to show, however he retracted them back as quickly as possible. 

“Taeyong, do you want to be eaten out?” he inquired in a husky tone. Taeyong couldn’t help nod painstakingly. 

Ten pinned Taeyong down and spread his legs. His fingers reached down to his thighs and squeezed it slightly. He pulled Taeyong’s sweatpants down to his ankles and did the same with his boxers. Ten noticed how hard and red Taeyong’s cock was, intriguing him. Taeyong was the prettiest human he had ever laid his eyes on and it only further enticed him to touch the other male. Ten looked down at Taeyong’s pretty hole and licked his lips before diving down and inserting his tongue inside. Taeyong immediately bit down on his lower lip and started to sob at how good Ten’s tongue felt. 

     Ten started eating him out, taking his long tongue in and out, hitting straight onto his prostate. After a couple more licks around the area and kisses until Taeyong cummed all over his own stomach. He was panting heavily, his hair sticking to his forehead due to the excessive heat in the room. Ten hovered over Taeyong and licked up the sticky cum, taking in Taeyong’s taste, marveling at his sweetness that Ten simply desired over and over. 

“Oh, Ten, we forgot about our dance, we still need to think of a routine,” Taeyong panicked.

“Don’t worry, I’ll think of something perfect by tonight, run it by you, and we’ll work on it from there. I’ll even pick out some proper music as well. Just clean yourself up and don’t ever fret, my sweet...” Ten trailed off. He pulled Taeyong into another kiss before parting and walking out of the dance studio.

Taeyong quickly put his tank top back on, pulled his boxers and pants up, and ran out as soon as he could to try and catch up to Ten. However, he was gone, as if Ten could just vanish into thin air. Taeyong’s eyes lowered to the ground. Shame. Shame crept through him in unimaginable levels. He didn’t have the right to be playing around with two guys at once...right? He could simply make a choice and not lead the other one on. However, they both were making it so Taeyong could give himself up to them. It was new, different and he loved the feeling, craved it. 

He went back to his dorm that he had now shared with Johnny. Sitting there was the other male, on his laptop, typing away. Johnny looked up and noticed a prominent hickey on Taeyong’s neck. Johnny growled under his breath, only relieved that Ten didn’t suck Taeyong’s blood. Johnny and Ten had a long past and it only further ignited his hatred for Ten knowing how Taeyong became his object of affection at the same time Johnny started to crave the human. 

“I’m going to take a quick shower, I’ll be back soon,” Taeyong stated in a hushed tone.

Some primal instincts ran through Johnny at that moment and he gripped Taeyong’s wrist harshly. Taeyong noticed the seething rage running through Johnny’s dark orbs and it only drew him in further. Johnny pinned Taeyong to his bed and stared him up and down. He forcefully crooked his head to the side to see the red bruise on his skin. 

“Oh, so you can only kiss me, but you can go further with whoever the fuck did this to you?” Johnny questioned. It was blatant that Ten had done this, Taeyong HAD to have met Ten at some point. However, Johnny has to play dumb and try to act unaware as Taeyong did not know the two males already knew each other.

“J-Johnny, it’s not like that. I-“ he was quickly interrupted.

“You’re just a greedy, cock-loving slut, right? Is that what you are? You need more than one dick up your ass, more than one mouth on your body?” Johnny asked in a harsh tone.

“Fuck yes, wreck me,” he replied as he pulled Johnny down into a kiss. Johnny was a little thrown off guard but proceeded to kiss Taeyong. His hand slid down the shorter male’s back and reached his ass where he squeeze it at once.

Taeyong gasped, giving Johnny the opportunity to shove his tongue into the other’s mouth. Taeyong immediately started pulling off his own tank top and sweatpants, kneeling in only boxers for Johnny. 

“Who gave you the permission to take off your clothes? I don’t want to fuck you, you deserve to be ignored,” Johnny stated.

“What? Please, I’ll be a good boy, just fuck me now!!” Taeyong pleaded.

“No. I still don’t feel like you deserve my dick to fill you up. However, I do want you to suck me off, I’m frustrated,” he responded casually.

Taeyong nodded, immediately zipping Johnny’s pants down and then his boxers. His large, thick cock sprung in place, enticing Taeyong. Without hesitation, Taeyong was already balls deep, taking Johnny’s cock into his mouth. Johnny groaned so loudly as he pulled Taeyong closer, ramming his dick down his throat. Taeyong barely gagged, taking everything Johnny was giving him. He let go of his cock and started kissing Johnny’s tip, giving the precum covering it kitten licks. He licked the shaft and the underside of his dick. He played with his balls, giving them a light tug.

     All Johnny could think was how perfect Taeyong looked submitting to him. Fuck, how badly Johnny wanted Taeyong to squirm under his grip as he sucked the human’s blood. Johnny was unsure of when to tell Taeyong the truth, of what type of monster he actually was. Yet the moment of bliss he was experiencing was simply euphoric and he couldn’t give it up for the world. 

Taeyong took Johnny’s dick into his mouth again and Johnny, who was obviously frustrated, pulled on Taeyong’s pretty hair, making him closer, taking in his length. With a couple thrusts down his throat, he released thick cum that Taeyong swallowed down with delight.

Taeyong sat on the bed’s edge and massaged his throat. He could barely let out a sound, his voice was so wrecked. Johnny pulled Taeyong into a loving embrace and whispered sweet nothings into his ear, lulling him into sleep. 

A few weeks passed and Ten and Taeyong developed a sensual dance. It’s main focus was its sexualized moves and the skimpy clothing they’d wear fit the theme with the sexy beat of the music. In actuality, Taeyong was falling hard for Ten. He couldn’t deny the attraction and the explicit moments they would have after class, but it never led to penetration. 

    In all honesty, Taeyong loved the feeling of Ten against his skin, but the sexual attraction was outweighed by the genuine romantic feelings Taeyong gained for him. Yet, Ten was still a mystery, there was so much he didn’t know about him. 

On the other hand, Taeyong was falling HARD for Johnny. He would say random, corny jokes whenever Taeyong was in a bad mood. He’d help him with errands and his personality was a delight. Their intimate moments never led to any penetration either, but Taeyong enjoyed every sexual encounter he had with Johnny. Johnny was another one, though, a complete enigma. He knew nothing. 

This had brought him to the question...who did he want? Who did he need? Who would be a better partner for him? The questions lingered in his mind yet he was so infatuated with the both of them that he would play out scenarios in his head of all three of them in the bedroom together.

Yes, when he was alone or in the shower, he could vividly picture the provocative image of him in between Ten and Johnny. He could see the lust and fire in their eyes as they both competed over who would pleasure him more. He could feel Johnny’s arms wrapped around him while Ten placed kisses on his body that could just burn into his skin. He would even picture Ten and Johnny leaning into each other and making out harshly, further arousing Taeyong, making him cum untouched. He would want that Ten and Johnny fuck him at the same time and then take turns fucking each other nicely and slowly. Images, dirty, explicit images that Taeyong wished would come true. 

Alas, Taeyong felt disheartened. The two males didn’t know about each other and Taeyong felt like he was just using the both of them for his own gains. He was selfish in his own means, yet he couldn’t control himself. 

His school routine was typical, as usual. Then dance class was also productive, especially considering Ten and Taeyong were wrapping up their practice. Ten ran out as quickly as usual, yet Taeyong wondered why Ten was so prone to leaving as soon as possible. He ran after Ten through the campus grounds and eventually spotted him. He then hid behind a bush so Ten wouldn’t notice him. He stayed quiet for a couple minutes until he decided to see why Ten had stopped in place and what he was doing. 

Taeyong’s eyes immediately went wide in shock as he covered his mouth in disgust. Ten was...draining the blood out of an animal, seemingly a squirrel. Ten had fangs, inhuman fangs, as he was covered in the animal’s blood. He looked deadly, this wasn’t the Ten that Taeyong knew. Ten’s eyes were a deep crimson, which only accentuated the blood trickling down his lips. Fear ran through Taeyong’s body as he jumped up from the bush. 

Ten turned around and was shocked at Taeyong’s presence. His expression softened as he stood up, but Taeyong ran away as quickly as he could.

“Wait! Taeyong, please I can explain, come back! My love, I need you to listen to me!” he shouted as he ran after Taeyong. 

Taeyong was overwhelmed, tears threatened to spill. He ran as quickly as he could, knowing Ten was chasing after him and was hot on his heels. He hoped that it was a bad dream and he would wake up. What did he see? Ten wasn’t human...was he a vampire? Were those creatures even real? How was he able to withstand sunlight? Questions continued to run through his mind, as he finally lost Ten and stopped by an alleyway. He was breathing heavily, trying to regain his composure and breath. He cursed under his breath when he realized that he received a large cut on his shoulder, probably from running through an area with many shrubs and trees. 

Suddenly, a figure was hovering over him. He looked up and noticed it was Johnny, so Taeyong sighed with relief. 

“Taeyong, are you okay? Why are you so frantic?” Johnny inquired, voice laced with concern.

“N-No, it’s okay, it’s nothing...” Taeyong trailed off. 

Johnny’s eyes traveled to Taeyong’s disheveled appearance and then focused solely on his ripped shirt and bleeding shoulder. Urges. So many urges that Johnny had to control filled him. Yet, his patience wore thin and he couldn’t take it anymore. He licked Taeyong’s wound, making the other shiver and moved up towards his neck, letting out a low growl and whispering,”I’m sorry...”

“J-“ Taeyong couldn’t finish his sentence as Johnny’s fangs pierced through his skin. He bit straight into his pressure point and sucked Taeyong’s blood, some of the liquid dripping straight off his chin. Taeyong winced at the immense amount of pain and gripped Johnny’s arms for support, pushing his head back. Johnny was also a vampire? How was this possible? Taeyong moaned unexpectedly, letting Johnny continue to bite the area, noticing how Johnny’s eyes turned just as red as Ten’s were. Before he knew it, he collapsed, fainting in Johnny’s arms. 

Johnny picked Taeyong’s body up bridal style and ran back to their dorm. He placed Taeyong on his bed and waited for him to wake up. Even though Taeyong’s blood was the best he’d ever tasted, filled with unique sweetness, he had to stop at a certain point. He just couldn’t resist seeing Taeyong’s blood seeping out of the wound and his instincts kicked in. The best part was that Taeyong was finally his, completely marked as his. He ran his fingers through Taeyong’s hair, hoping to be able to explain everything to him with understanding. 

The next morning, Taeyong arose with confusion. He felt his neck and all the memories of the previous night came back to him. He shuddered with fear, glad that Johnny wasn’t in the room at the moment. As much as Taeyong should’ve been afraid of Johnny and Ten, he could still not give up on his obvious affection for the two of them. It sounded insane, but he still desired them immensely. 

For the rest of the day, he covered his neck with a scarf. During dance practice, their instructor decided to give them a break and not work on their partnered routines, so Taeyong avoided Ten for the whole class. Ten could also blatantly see the scarf wrapped around Taeyong’s neck, which further made him feel suspicious and even angry as to why Taeyong was ignoring him. 

By the end of class, it was already dark out and raining, so Taeyong ran out of the studio as soon as possible. However, Ten caught up to him and confronted him in an area where they were both alone. Taeyong felt helpless and his submitted to Ten. Ten instantly pulled of Taeyong’s scarf and rage filled him seeing the bite mark. He KNEW only Johnny was capable of such a deed. The rain poured harder, both of their clothing sticking to their skin and hair completely soaked. Taeyong was wearing a translucent, white dress shirt, which was starting to fall off his shoulders. 

“T-Ten, I saw everything last night and I can only conclude that you’re a vampire,” Taeyong stated without holding anything back. 

“Yes, I am. Now let me guess, did Johnny do this to you?” Ten’s voice was laced with malice.

“Wait...how do you know Johnny?” Taeyong inquired, surprised.

“Just. Tell. Me. The. Truth.” Ten stated aggressively.

“Yes, but I don’t mind if you also-“ Knowing what Taeyong was implying, Ten immediately took the liberty of piercing his fangs through Taeyong’s neck. Taeyong pushed his head back, giving Ten more access to the crook of his neck. 

Taeyong harshly panted Ten’s name, closing his eyes and letting him suck more blood. As scared as he should be, this felt intimate for him, which made him extremely turned on. He was gripping Ten’s back, pulling him in as his blood mixed with the rain. Ten eventually stopped himself before Taeyong could faint, licking the wound he left.

“Don’t you dare ever ignore me again. You’re mine, understood?” Ten inquired with a husky tone.

Taeyong couldn’t help but nod, gripping onto Ten and licking off the excess blood left onto his lover’s lips. He felt odd tasting his own blood, but cleaning up Ten’s mess felt all the more sensual. They stared at each other for a while until Ten pulled Taeyong close to him and lifted him as they kissed one another harshly. Taeyong’s hands gripped Ten’s cheeks as if his life depended on it and all he wanted was for Ten to make an example out of him. 

However, before they could continue, Taeyong pulled away, sensing someone else’s presence. He spotted Johnny, who was exasperated. Actually, not even Johnny could describe his own rage. He forcefully pulled Taeyong away from Ten and threw one punch to Ten’s face.

Ten fell over and gripped his cheek, snarling, and showing his teeth. His expression darkened. 

“Nice to see you again, John...” Ten stated.

“Likewise, Chittaphon. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to take my Taeyong back to the dorm, it’s raining and my beloved will become sick,” Johnny said.

“Fuck off, will you? He’s mine, he’s ALWAYS been mine, so go crawl in a hole and die,” Ten scoffed.

“Okay, ENOUGH! I don’t want the both of you fighting over me as if it’s some cliché chick flick! I want answers and a proper explanation, NOW!” Taeyong demanded.

Ten and Johnny sighed, confirming a silent truce. They all walked to Ten’s apartment and sat in his bedroom. Taeyong took in the atmosphere, the intense style of the room, as he combed his fingers through his wet hair. They all sat on the bed as Taeyong pursed his lips, ready to listen. 

“Okay...so as you figured out, we’re both vampires and you have been the object of both of our affection for the longest time,” Ten stated. Taeyong continued listening further. 

“Let me tell you everything, honestly. Ten and I are from separate vampire clans, we’re actually the first born sons and next in line to be the heads. We were fiancés, actually. Personally, we didn’t like each other, it was just an arrangement by our families to make a strong merger. The reason we grew to disdain each other is because our personalities clashed and we were too domineering for one another. That’s why we knew we’d be better off as rivals than as husbands, so we broke off our engagement. We went our separate ways, even losing contact with our families. We just wanted to be our own two individuals. Truth be told, we were envious of one another. Then one day, I spotted you. You seemed so stressed and tired, yet you were so beautiful I couldn’t help but look. I desired you in a way I couldn’t understand. However, I couldn’t bring myself to approach you, so I would resort to stalking. Ten happened to run into me and he found out what I was up to. It turned out, he was doing the same. He fell in love with you as well. Finally, the two of us decided we would enroll at your college on our own merits and find ways to become closer to you,” Johnny explained.

“Okay I understand that all, but what about Doyoung? How did he just conveniently move out so suddenly and you just became my roommate?” Taeyong inquired.

“That’s easy, Doyoung and his boyfriend Jungwoo are vampires too. It took a little convincing, but I helped Jungwoo find a great place and even convinced Doyoung to move out of the dorm so I can become your roommate. Apparently Ten was fuming that I was able to become your roommate, which only brought more joy to me,” Johnny smirked. 

“Okay but if you’re vampires, how can you stand the sunlight and such? Why don’t you have more supernatural abilities like flight or teleportation?” Taeyong questioned.

“Honey, please don’t believe random stereotypes created by media. That’s all fake. We can easily be seen in the sun and the dark. When it comes to our abilities, it’s only limited to immortality, drinking blood, turning someone into a vampire, and high stamina and endurance, nothing more. However, we have a huge blood lust and to be able to suppress trying to drink someone’s blood, especially yours, we’d usually feed off of already dying wild animals. Eventually, though, neither of us could take it anymore. We’re sorry for keeping everything from you...but please don’t hate us,” Ten replied in a remorseful tone.

“Ten, I could never hate you or Johnny. I’ve been attracted to you both from Day 1...I’ve masturbated to the thought of the both of you fucking me. I’m happy you could finally tell me the truth, yet my sexual desires just make me more tense. My whole life has been this repeated cycle and routine until I met the both of you. That’s when I was intrigued and everyday was a new puzzle to solve. I loved it, I still love it...I-“ 

Taeyong couldn’t finish his sentence as Ten was gripping his face and slammed his lips against his. Taeyong wrapped his arms around Ten and firmly sat in his lap. Ten nipped at Taeyong’s jawline, slowly reaching the area where he bit him. Johnny wrapped his arms around Taeyong’s waist from behind and ripped off his loose shirt. He took Taeyong’s nipple between his fingers, making Taeyong moan into Ten’s mouth. 

“I-I want to be turned...” Taeyong managed to say.

Johnny and Ten looked at each other with uncertainty and then back at Taeyong. “Are you completely sure? You’re going to be stuck with the both of us for eternity. Turning someone means that you’re marking them officially as yours,” Ten explained.

“Ten, I’ve imagined yours and Johnny’s dicks inside of me for the longest fucking time. I’ve been playing around with your seduction and let the both of you suck my blood. Like I said before, until I met the both of you, my life was the dullest! I need you two, so DO IT!” Taeyong commanded, which definitely turned Ten and Johnny on. 

They both nodded and each took a side of his neck. Their fangs were visible and they both bit into Taeyong’s neck. They sucked his blood and then he felt a burning sensation through his skin, as if a poison was inserted through his veins. He closed his eyes, taking on the pain coursing through him until Johnny and Ten pulled back and looked down at Taeyong. Almost immediately, he started feeling different. 

“Wow, your eyes are already showing a tint of red! That’s impressive. We have a lot to teach you, but just know, when you have urges, you are able to bite us,” Ten explained.

“Okay, whatever, I need the both of you right now, please just fuck me,” Taeyong was begging.

“Oh? Is our baby that horny?” Johnny playfully teased. 

“YES! I need to be filled,” Taeyong answered, irritated.

As the other two watched, Taeyong pulled off his pants and boxers, revealing a painful erection needing to be tended to.Johnny wrapped his hand around Taeyong’s cock and toyed with it, holding it in place so he couldn’t release. Johnny then split apart Taeyong’s legs, took some lubricant and poured it on his fingers, scissoring Taeyong’s entrance to keep it nice and easy. Taeyong couldn’t help but groan at how every time Johnny added a finger, it perfectly opened him up. In the meantime, Ten grabbed a dildo-shaped vibrator from his many sex toys and shoved it inside of Taeyong after he was not so right anymore. Taeyong moaned at the harsh contact. Then, Johnny placed a blindfold over his eyes and tied his hands above his head with some fabric. Once secured, Taeyong anticipated what would happen next. 

“Did you really think we’ll let you have our dicks so easily?” Ten inquired.

“Exactly, sluts like you have to suffer a bit and then earn the privilege,” Johnny continued. 

Ten activated the vibrator and immediately put it on a high setting. Taeyong pushed his head back and cried for mercy, hoping the two of them would be somewhat merciful. The vibrator pulsated and hit straight onto his prostate consistently. It massaged him thoroughly, fucking him so hard, he could feel the drool leaving his mouth. 

Johnny places a cock ring over Taeyong’s dick so he couldn’t release. His erection was kept in place and he couldn’t help but sob, wishing he could soothe his aching cock. Ten kissed down Taeyong’s chest and to his naval, licking around his toned abdomen. Johnny bit down on Taeyong’s shoulders and licked his ear lobe, whispering sweet nothings in his ear. 

Eventually, Ten pulled the vibrator out of Taeyong, feeling he had enough. Taeyong’s numbness ceased, but the cock ring was kept on, which only perplexed him. 

“You’re our baby boy, so you’re not allowed to cum until we do,” Ten made it apparent.

Taeyong couldn’t see anything due to the blindfold and his hands were tied up, so he was restricted. All he could do was listen to whatever Ten and Johnny told him. 

Soon, the blindfold came off as well and he was only restrained by his arms and his cock. He watched as Johnny reached over for Ten and pulled him into a sweet, soft kiss. It quickly became dirty, as Ten shoved his tongue into Johnny’s mouth who reciprocated. Taeyong was only further aroused as he noticed Johnny playing with Ten’s dick. At that point, they were both full and hard. Without wasting any time, Ten already shoved his dick inside Taeyong’s entrance, going in raw without a condom. Taeyong screamed with delight, putting his head onto Ten’s shoulder. Ten secured Taeyong by his hips, slowly holding onto him as he started to move. 

     Then, Johnny, who was behind Taeyong, lined his cock near Taeyong’s entrance as well. Taeyong didn’t know if he could handle two at once, but he was willing to give it a try. He yelled, as both Johnny and Ten started to move their dicks inside of him and out. After a few sloppy thrusts, they found a rhythm with his body and both hit straight onto his prostate. He moaned loudly as his aching cock was begging to release.

After a couple more thrusts, Johnny filled Taeyong with his seed, followed by Ten. Their mixed secretions spilled down Taeyong’s thighs as he shook for a couple seconds. Ten removed the cock ring as Johnny rubbed Taeyong’s shaft to his tip. After a couple seconds, Taeyong finally released and sighed with relief. Ten then untied Taeyong’s wrists from his restraints. Even though he was dirty, he collapsed onto the bed with his two lovers on both sides of him.

They all eventually fell asleep, reassured of their love with affectionate words and Taeyong couldn’t ask for it in a better way. He still had his classes, he still had his dance to finish preparing with Ten, but if there was one thing he learned, it was that he was appreciative of Johnny and Ten’s presence. No matter what, no event that he would experience would ever be dull again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this and more smut will come in the future for sure!


End file.
